Neon Genesis: Spartan
by edboy4926
Summary: Young Shinji gets sent to the Haloverse years before the start of the H-C War, with him gaining a new family and becoming a Spartan himself, changing the course of the war. Years later during an experiment, he gets sent back to his original world. How will a strong willed soldier like Shinji change things in the Evangelion Universe?
1. Departure

**This is my opening test chapter for a Halo/Evangelion crossover. **

**Summary: Young Shinji gets sent to the Haloverse years before the start of the H-C War, with him gaining a new family and becoming a Spartan himself, changing the course of the war. Years later during an experiment, he gets sent back to his original world. How will strong willed soldier like Shinji change things in the Evangelion Universe? **

**Recommend reading:**

'**Naruto: Hayabusa' by Dr1ft3r0I (Naruto/Halo)**

'**Coming of the Ancients' by Shadowz081 (Mass Effect/Halo)**

'**Dawn of the Spartan' by Chaodixe (Mass Effect/Halo)**

'**StarCraft II: Forward Unto Dawn' by PeteSkizzle (Starcraft/Halo) **

**I will say first that I am not good at describing things. Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story. This is for pure entertainment.**

**This story was beta read by Dr1ft3r0I, who also helped out in writing some parts.**

**The story that inspired me to write this was: '****Evangelion Combat Evolved' ****by Ghost of Meat; give it a shot. **

**Publish date- 12-1-12**

* * *

**New Sword Base, Reach**

**August 31, 2591**

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea to test out a miniature Slipspace generator in the middle of the base, or more specifically, making me test it out?" Shinji Keyes asked his mom as he stood in the middle of a test room right beside a small prototype Slipspace generator, wearing his prototype MJOLNIR Mark IX armor. His mother, Dr. Catherine Halsey Keyes, was watching behind the safety glass.

**(The armor Shinji is wearing is the Rogue armor but with the helmet is a FOTUS Variant that does not have the horn. The colors are: primary- dark violet, secondary color- neon green)**

"Well of course dear, don't you trust me?" Halsey replied back while smiling at her boy.

"Mom, no offense, but when it comes down to genetics, armor and computers, I trust you. But when it comes down to Slipspace tech, I don't. By the way, how the heck did you find the time to build this thing? Don't you have to worry about keeping ONI from going overboard, again?" Shinji retorted, talking about the fact that his mom went from ONI scientist to Director of ONI following Parangosky's arrest and execution, which he personally witnessed.

It was a sweet day indeed for the memories of fallen Spartan-IIIs.

"Don't worry about it. As for your question, I am not the only one who worked on this; both Cortana and Dawn helped build this. The prototype is actually made from the remains of a Promethean Knight. Now, the test will be that you will jump from this room to another room on the other side of the base. A simple test really, nothing to worry about," Halsey said.

"If this is just a simple test, then why is everyone, including Thel and Rtas, right there beside you watching?" Shinji asked sarcastically since when he said everyone, he meant everyone that he considered a family member.

Right in the room where his mother was, there was a large group gathered. The first person there was his father, Fleet Admiral Jacob Keyes, who took over Lord Hood's old position upon retiring years ago. Next was all the surviving Spartans II, including John, who was right next to a hard light (installed across the base after examining Forerunner tech) version of Cortana (both John and Cortana got together after her rescue; in fact there was a running bet on when they would finally get together. Kelly won). His sister, Captain Miranda Keyes of the newly refurbished _Pillar of Autumn_, was also there.

The two squads that Shinji worked the past few years were in the room as well. There were all five remaining members of Noble Team; Carter, Kat (both got together years after the end of the war; the running bet on them went to Six, lucky minx that she was), Jun, Emile and Six. Then there was the ODST group known as the 'Squad'; Dare, Buck (both of them got back into a relationship and got married years later; the winner of **that **bet was Dutch), Dutch, Romeo, Mickey and Rookie (who seemed to be sleeping in his chair, when in all actuality, was probably just looking at the monitors with interest). With them was the Engineer or Huragok named Virgil trying to slip off the Rookie's signature helmet.

Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez (who was still tough son of a **** despite his age), General Avery Johnson (who was smoking even though the good doctor yelled at him not to smoke in the room), and Captain Thomas Lasky with his Spartan IV wife Sarah Palmer Lasky were also in the room (the running bet on them was mysteriously won by none other than John himself) .

The final people in the room were the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum.

"It was slow day and we had nothing else to do," Johnson said.

"What are you talking about you had nothing to do? Don't you have some enemies to shoot and or kill, or better yet, don't you have paperwork to do?" Shinji said as he saw several people shiver at what he said. Paperwork was the ultimate enemy; even Thel admitted that it multiplied faster than the Flood.

"Finished it early," Johnson said gruffly.

"You just want to see me suffer don't you?" Shinji asked dejectedly as several people laughed a bit at this.

"Stop worrying honey, everything will be all right. Cortana and I have been calculating for this jump for days. You will land safely. If this test proves successful then we could have the ability to have people use Slipspace to go to other planets without the need of ships," Shinji's personal and girlfriend A.I., who was inside his armor and talking thought the armor hologram, Dawn said to him (The running bet on them was won by Miranda).

"Dawn, I am not worried about getting there, what I am worried about is losing parts of my body during transit," Shinji said to Dawn, causing her to laugh a bit, recalling a line from an old 21st century movie he had seen years ago. Something about one part going to one place, and the test subject's posterior going another way. Not a pretty picture.

"Don't worry. We took every precaution possible. Just be ready," Dawn said.

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji muttered.

"Okay, I am starting the generator in your room and on the other side of the base now," Halsey said to Shinji. The Slipspace generator next to Shinji lit up and then a few moments later, a Slipspace window the size of a human appeared in the room and in the other room as well. Shinji slowly walked over to it, and spent a few minutes looking at it.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to land me in a whole new heap of trouble?_ Shinji thought.

"Because you're a Spartan and they attract problems?" Dawn said as she read his mind.

"Yeah," Shinji said in a whisper.

"Hey, don't worry, even if anything does happen, I am right here inside you," Dawn said comfortingly.

"I rather be inside you," Shinji said right back with an unseen smirk. This made Dawn stutter for a few moments.

"Oh God, he is unbelievable," Miranda said, embarrassed by her brother.

_That's my boy_, Jacob thought, since he couldn't say it out loud; otherwise, his wife and daughter would quite easily beat the crap out of him.

"Shinji, stop acting like Romeo," Halsey said to her son.

"Mom, you know that's not true. I mean, if I acted like Romeo, then I wouldn't have a girlfriend right now," Shinji said.

"Hey!" Romeo shouted, causing everyone else to laugh. Rookie simply snorted in derision.

"Yeah, that's true. Either way, proceed toward the rupture," Halsey ordered coolly.

"Alright mom," Shinji said casually as he walked toward the rupture. Taking a deep breath, Shinji took a single step and vanished in the tear in reality.

"He has entered the rupture, now we just wait for him to appear on the other si…" Halsey stopped talking as she and those close by the monitor saw that the Slipspace generator in the other room glow - and proceed to destroy itself, causing the Slipspace rupture in both rooms to close.

Everyone in the room became deadly quite, with the exception of Rookie. He simply said what everyone else had on their minds.

"Oh shit."

Quite possibly a minute later, Halsey regained her senses and went to maternal worry mode of the worst degree.

"Cortana, what the hell happened? Where are Shinji and Dawn?" she all but yelled at her second 'daughter'.

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! From the readings I got, the generator in the other room received a large amount of energy from out of nowhere and exploded. The generator here is somewhat damaged, but mostly still intact," Cortana said in a somewhat panicking tone.

"Any way to get him back?" Jacob asked his wife.

"Well, since the opening Slipspace generator is still intact, I might be able to get a location from it using the tracker program we developed from the Forerunner database. Just hope he is alright," Halsey said with worry.

"Relax mom, Shinji can take care of himself, and he will make sure nothing happens to Dawn either," Miranda told her.

"Your right, he'll be fine," Halsey said.

"The Spartan can take of himself, anywhere he goes I doubt there is anything that can challenge him," The Arbiter said, his voice still like that of dimly muted thunder.

"How long will it take track him in Slipspace?" John asked. He was still as blunt as ever, even with a wonderful woman by his side to tame him.

"Well, theoretically speaking, maybe a few months if we are lucky," Cortana said.

"Oh, so we have a few months huh? Well, we better start stocking up in the _Infinity _with weapons and supplies_,_" Emile said out loud. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about now Emile?" John asked.

"Well, simple John, you got in a Slipspace incident with your A.I. didn't you?" Emile asked back as he went and took out his kukri, balancing it on his finger.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, when we found you two, we ended up fighting against an army of ancient machines lead by a crazy warlord. So what are the odds that when we find Shinji we will get into a fight again?" Emile said as his argument made everyone in the room dread on his logic.

"Oh come on, what are the odds that happening again?" Buck said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like it can get worse. I mean, what can be worse than a crazy warlord with an endless army of machines?" Kat said. Everyone agreed on her logic.

They had no idea that they were going to face something a lot worse than the Didact in the coming months.

Let alone the irony of Kat's statement.

* * *

_**Biographical information:**_

_**Shinji Keyes (adopted name), Shinji Ikari (real name)**_

_**Spartan Tag: Shin- E001, call sign- Noble Zero**_

_**Homeworld: Earth (both falsified and real)**_

_**Birth date: c. June 6, 2512 (Haloverse, falsified), c. June 6, 2001 (Evaverse, real)**_

_**Physical description:**_

_**Gender- Male**_

_**Height- 208 centimeters (6 ft 10 in)**_

_**Weight- 130 kilograms (290 lb)**_

_**Hair color- Brown**_

_**Eye color- Grey-blue**_

_**Cybernetics: Spartan Neural Interface (Dawn)**_

_**Class: SPARTAN-III Alpha Company**_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this opening chapter of my Halo/Evangelion crossover. **

**For the record this is a test, I may or may not continue it. **

**Please review.**


	2. Arrival

**Hello, there. This is the second chapter to my test story, which I decided to try to write the first angel battle at least, then I will decide if I should continue. **

**Now, while I will be using the anime plot, I will be adding elements from Rebuild as well. **

**Recommend reading:**

**'Facets of Magic' by MysticMew (Sailor Moon/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Negima)**

**'More Than Familiar'** **by ****grenouille7777 (Harry Potter- Harry/Hedwig (human)/Hermione)**

**'HaloTech'** **by ****Thelordofstorms ****(Mechwarrior/Battletech/Halo)**

**'The Songstress' ****by damon blade (Gundam Seed- Kira/Lacus)**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing and giving me a chance:**

**Chaodixe, ****Dr1ft3r0I, ****CodeGeassWriter, kopakanuvafan20, PeteSkizzle, RX78-3, Blackholelord, McKnight2012, Chaos, dest03yer. **

**I will say first that I am not good at describing things. Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**This chapter is not beta read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Publish date- 12-29-12**

* * *

**Location- Tokyo-3, Evaverse **

It was a quiet day in the city of Tokyo-3. The sun was up and the birds were chirping, but what the strange thing was that the streets of this particular city were completely abandoned with the exception of one car going through its streets.

Inside the care, the woman driving was voicing her complaints. "Damn, where the hell is this kid, and why am I looking for him now?" she said, getting more irritated with the fact she can't find the so called "Third Child".

She looks at the picture she was given of the child. "How exactly is this supposed to help me, this picture was taken what eight years ago?" she said as she saw the picture in her hands shows a six year-old child, who had an empty look in his eyes.

**Location- Other street in Tokyo-3**

In the middle of the empty street of the city, a human size Slipspace rupture appears and from it walks out an armored person. Just as he walks out, the rupture closes behind him.

The armored person looks around him and notices that he is not where he is supposed to be.

"Um, Dawn, where exactly are we?" Shinji said in a tone that showed that he was trying to stay calm.

"Uh, apparently we ended up in another place." Dawn said in slightly panicked tone.

"No shit another place. I knew something like this was going to happen, but did you and mom listen, no." Shinji said somewhat angry.

"I am sorry; we didn't think this might happen." Dawn said in as scared tone.

Shinji sighted. "Sorry for yelling at you Dawn, I am just a little angry and somewhat worried that we are in an unknown place." Shinji said apologizing.

"It's ok, Shinji. Now, let me take a moment to examine any communications around here. While I am at it, try to find a place to hide, I mean we just landed in the middle of the street." Dawn said as she started to examine the surroundings using the armor's advanced sensors.

Shinji then moved out of the street and started walking in the sidewalk, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ok, I see we landed in a city, but where is everyone? This place looks more deserted and quiet then a city that is going to be attack by the Covenant." Shinji said.

"Shinji, I finished my scans." Dawn said.

"So what did you find out about this place?" Shinji asked.

"Do you want good news or bad news?" Dawn asked.

"Give me the good first." Shinji said.

"The good news is that we arrived in Earth." Dawn said.

"Wait this is Earth? If it is Earth then why haven't we seen any UNSC presence?" Shinji asked since due to the fact that he and Dawn arrived with a Slipspace rupture, the new UNSC sensors (that were developed to detect any Slipspace readings, no matter the size due to how the Prometheans moved) would have picked up their arrival, so the UNSC should have sent someone to investigate.

"That has to do with the bad news. This is Earth, but not our Earth. We have somehow traveled to another reality." Dawn said.

Shinji stayed quiet for a few minutes after Dawn said that. The fact was that they were not just lost, but lost in the space-time continuum. Then he thought off something that was in the deepest bowels of his mind, something that only those closest to him actually knew about him.

"Dawn, any chance that the Earth we are right now it's the one I came from?" Shinji said as memories of his time in his original dimension started to come out, the worst of them being when his 'father' abandoned him a day after the death of his mother, who Shinji saw dying in front of him.

"From what you have said about your original reality, yes, this is your home reality Shinji." Dawn said in a serious tone, as she knew full well of what happened to Shinji in this reality.

"Dammit, of all the places to land and I have to appear in this reality, great. So what can you tell me of this place?" Shinji asked.

"From what I have been able to gather, we are in a city called Tokyo-3, which is apparently a military city controlled by a sanctioned UN agency called Nerv; that is the best I have been able to gather from public terminals. Also the year is 2015." Dawn said.

"2015? But that means that I have been gone only for six years." Shinji said as he remembers that the last time he was in his home universe was when he was 8 years old. Although it was still strange how he got to the UNSC universe because he remembered going out into the forest that was outside his house after reading from his guardian's, if he even qualified as one, library. While in the forest, he found a weird blue portal (which he later on learned that was a Slipspace rupture). Curiosity got the better of him and he entered it. Not only did he somehow landed inside an ONI ship, that was in Slipspace transit, carrying his future adopted mother but it also de-aged him to a four year old with his memories intact. He landed in the year 2516. At least because of this event he was adopted by her and later on he would have a family.

"I don't know either Shinji, you know very well that Slipspace defies all laws of time and space. If by any chance you see your 'father', what are you planning to do?" Dawn asked.

"If I see that man again, I will not hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes. By the way, have you figured out why this city is abandoned?" Shinji said with a dark and then questionable tone.

"Don't know. All I am getting from the Emergency channel is that 'As of 12:30 p.m. today a state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Suga region of the Koto district.' They are not saying exactly what the emergency is." Dawn said.

Shinji was about to say something when he noticed something in the street. He looks towards the street and he notices a girl with blue pale hair and red eyes, wearing some sort of school clothing, but that only lasted for a second when birds over head flew making their noise, making Shinji look at them for a moment. When he looked back to the spot where the girl was, she was gone.

"Um, Dawn did you see that?" Shinji said as he tried to comprehend what he just saw.

"If you mean the girl in the middle of the street that just disappeared, then yes I saw her." Dawn said as she too was surprised.

"Did you detect anything that might explain what we…" Shinji said but got stopped when a shockwave was felt across the city.

"What was that?" Shinji said as he got into a battle stance, ready for anything that might appear.

"Don't know, but I am detecting an unknown energy signature coming this way, and it's huge." Dawn said.

"What could possibly be coming this way?" Shinji said but later he regretted it when he saw what it was.

From the nearby mountain, he saw several old models of VTOL vehicles flying in the vicinity firing at something that was coming their way. Shinji then saw what they were firing against.

Coming out of the mountain was by all intents and purposes, a giant monster. The monster's body looked humanoid; having a dark green body with two gray looking ribs coming out its supposed spinal cord and gray shoulder guards, and a sort of bird looking face with a blood red orb in the middle of its body.

**(Like I said I am not good at describing things, but here is my shot, but to make it clear, it's the Rebuild version of Sachiel)**

While Shinji had faced monsters during his time as a soldier, this one took the term to a new level.

"Holy shit! Dawn, are you seeing this?" Shinji said in a shocked toned.

"NO SHIT I AM SEEING THIS; YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T NOTICE THE GIANT GREEN MONSTER IN FRONT OF US!" Dawn yelled at Shinji.

The two then saw how the UN Forces (Dawn managed to tap into their communication's signal) firing everything they had at the monster, from bullets to missiles. The monster just took all of it and continued attacking them like it didn't bother it.

Shinji then saw how the monster used some sort of beam from his hand to destroy one of the VTOLs, which causes it to crash land just a few feet in front of Shinji, who is able to hold his ground, still watching the conflict. Then the monster jumps and stomps the downed VTOL, destroying it.

Just as Shinji was about run away from the conflict, he sees a car coming in fast into view and then it stops just in front of him. The door then opens and then Shinji sees a purple haired woman in the driver's seat. She then speaks.

"Hey if you want to live through this get in now." The woman said in a hurry.

Normally Shinji would have ignored a person like her, but right now circumstances dictate that it was the right choice. Shinji immediately got onboard the car and closed the door.

"Go." He shouted.

The woman did not say anything as she immediately floored the accelerator and the car speed off the area.

**Minutes later….**

The car was going thought the mountain after escaping the area where the monster was. During that time, the two people in the car were quiet, thought the woman kept doing glances at the armored person, somewhat suspicious at the fact that she just picked up an unknown person, but she could not just leave a person behind.

While she was thinking, Shinji and Dawn were listening to the radio conversations between the UN Forces who were still fighting against the monster. Then the UN receives orders to retreat, that they were dropping an N2 Mine.

"Dawn, what's an N2 Mine?" Shinji said to Dawn in privacy mode, meaning that nobody outside could hear them, as he was worried about that fact.

Dawn stayed quiet as she quickly checked what it was and then she spoke.

"Oh crap." Dawn said in a panicked tone.

"That does not sound good. What it's it?" Shinji asked in a hurry.

"Think nuke without radiation fallout. They are going to drop it now!" Dawn quickly said.

Shinji was surprised at that, since even back in the UNSC all nukes caused radiation at some scale, to this dimension be able to create such a weapon, even a weak one compared to UNSC ones, was interesting. Then Shinji realized what was going to happen.

"STOP THE CAR." Shinji yelled at Misato.

Misato, due to the shock of being yelled at, immediately stops the car, just inside a tunnel.

"What's the big idea?" Misato yelled at Shinji for what he did.

"The UN Forces are going to drop a N2 Mine." Shinji said.

Misato's eyes widen at Shinji mentioning that.

"What? How do you know that?" Misato asked.

"My armor can tap into communication lines, just heard the order. We better stay here until the Mine goes off." Shinji said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but how do you expect me to beli…" Misato stopped talking when a shockwave was felt. It shook the car and the tunnel they were in for a few moments and then it stop. Misato stood still for a moment, while Shinji, whose face could not be seen behind his helmet, spoke.

"You were saying?" Shinji said in a deadpanned tone.

Misato then huffed and muttered "Whatever." But Shinji still heard her. Misato then accelerated the car outside the tunnel and then stopped to check out what happened. Both she and Shinji got out of the car and started looking toward the area where the monster was when the mine detonated. At first they thought that the monster was dead, but then after the area cleared itself, they see that the monster was still alive, injured, but alive.

"Oh, great. The Angel is still alive. Well I guess it's up to us to take care of it." Misato said.

"Angel? You call that thing an Angel?" Shinji asked, somewhat confused at that piece of information.

'Okay I know that when we encounter an unknown enemy, we give them names, like we did to the Covenant, but at least the names matched their descriptions. Her calling that monster an Angel was just weird.' Shinji thought.

'Maybe they are fallen Angels.' Dawn thought right back.

"Yeah, that thing is an Angel, one of several whose sole goal is to destroy mankind."Misato said in a serious tone.

'I knew it. I just knew that this experiment was going to be bad. The same thing happened to John those years back, except for the fact that he got stuck with Didact, a humanoid size enemy; while I apparently get the FREAKING GIANT MONSTERS.' Shinji thought while crying anime tears.

'Okay, I admit that we really don't have luck on our side.' Dawn thought back.

"By the way, I know that we got on the wrong foot when we met, but maybe now we can have a proper greeting. My name's Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi from the UN Agency Nerv." Misato said cheerfully as she takes off her shaded glasses she had on.

Seeing as she was being honest in introduction, Shinji decided to at least say his name and decided to show his face. He made his helmet retract, showing his face to Misato.

"The name's Captain Shinji Keyes from the UNSC." Shinji greeted back with a smile.

Misato, upon looking at his face, became shocked. Right in front of her was person she was looking for. There were only three issues at that moment: one, who was this UNSC; second, why did he introduce himself as Keyes, wasn't his last name Ikari; and third, Shinji was supposed to be a 14 year old boy, not a giant, military looking adult.

Shinji saw the shocked face Misato had and wondered why she was shocked.

"Are you by any chance Shinji Ikari?" Misato asked in a timid voice.

Shinji's eyes widen a bit and then narrowed straight at Misato, who fidgets a little under his gaze.

"How did you know that?" Shinji asked in a hard tone, since that was one of his most guarded secrets.

Realizing that she would be in trouble if she did not answer him soon, she spoke.

"I know of you since my job was to pick you up today, though the Angel appearing sort of made things difficult." Misato said.

"What do you mean you were sent to pick me?" Shinji asked.

"Um, look I want to explain, but we are on deadline, so can we please continue this in car as we go to Nerv, the Angel is starting to move and we need to find a way to stop it." Misato said.

Shinji contemplated on what to do, but after reviewing the facts, taking care of the Angel was top priority.

'We don't have a lot of options, so we better go with her for now. But keep an eye on things.' Dawn thought.

'Roger that Dawn.' Shinji thought back.

"Alright, I will go with you. Just to be clear, I am giving you a bit of trust, so you better not blow it." Shinji said as he got back to the car.

"Don't worry Shinji, you can trust me." Misato said as she let out a breath she been holding, happy that the situation was calm for now. She got back to the car and accelerated towards Nerv.

**Meanwhile….. **

Gendo Ikari was standing in the Command Center inside NERV's Headquarters. He had witness what he deemed the useless fight the JSSDF had put against the Angel, and how they attempt to kill it with a N2 mine, which also failed as well. Now, he was waiting to be cleared to take command and take matters into his own hands.

"You are now the commander of this operation," one of the JSSDF generals said after a phone talk with his superiors "We'll see how you deal with it."

"Ikari, considering our available weapons, I have to admit that we have no effective way to deal with the target." another general spoke.

"Are you sure you can destroy that thing?" the first general asked.

"That's the reason NERV exists." Ikari said calmly as he pushed his glasses toward his face.

"We leave matters in your hands." the generals said before leaving the Command Center.

Standing behind Gendo, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki wasn't as confidant as his former student. Hands clasped behind his back, Fuyutsuki turned to look at Gendo.

"The UN's forces can't do anything. What are you going to do?" the professor asked.

"Activate Unit 01." Gendo responded, turning to face his second in command.

"Activate it? But we don't have a pilot." Fuyutsuki said in a surprised and confused tone.

"A spare is being delivered as we speak." Gendo said.

"But how can you be sure he even came? We have not heard or seen anything from him for over six years." Fuyutsuki said.

"He will come. The scenario will proceed as plan." Gendo said in a cold tone as he walked away to meet the Third Child.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. If I got something wrong, please tell me and I will rewrite it. **

**I literally wrote the entire first episode of Evangelion during my family's Christmas party. But I decided to separate it so that is not so overwhelming. Expect the rest in the following days. **

**Please REVIEW.**


	3. Cold Meeting and Preparations

**Hello, there. This is the third chapter to my test story. And my last 2012 post. **

**Recommend reading:**

**'Harry Potter and Future's Past' by DriftWood1965 (Pairing- Harmony)**

**'****Harry's second chance with a twist' by ****adurna-reader (Pairing- Harry/harem) **

**'Harry Potter Wishing for a friend' by Red Phoenix Dragon (Pairing- Harmony) **

**'The Last Casualties' by muggledad (Pairing- Harmony)**

**I will say first that I am not good at describing things. Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**This chapter is not beta read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Publish date- 12-31-12**

* * *

**Location- Nerv Express Tramway **

After some hours driving to reach Nerv HQ; Shinji and Misato make it to their destination and are currently on a car platform for rest of the way to Nerv.

"So basically Nerv is an agency organized by the UN to fight against the Angels." Shinji asked Misato after she finished explaining things to him and after reading the book she gave him.

"Yeah." Misato said.

"And my 'father' works here and he apparently sent for me?" Stressing the word father seeing as how he discarded him for a caring one, even if it was one from another dimension.

"Well yeah, you do know what he does don't you?" Misato asked confused that her commander's son wouldn't know what he actually does and more importantly the way he mentioned the word father.

At this Shinji replied to her in a happy but nervous voice. "Miss Katsuragi, where I have been, which will remain classified for now; is a place where I don't receive any information from what is happening now a days. To be truthful, I came here by pure accident, I wasn't even aware that he called for me." But then his voice turned serious. "Besides, last time I saw him was when I was three years old when he dumped me at a friend's place the day after my mother died." Shinji said.

Misato was shocked at Shinji's confession. She thought her father was a bastard, but at least before dying he sacrificed himself to save her when Second Impact happened. To think her commander abandoned his son just after his mother died and has not seen him since then just speaks out.

"I see. I must say you sound just like me." Shinji was surprised by this since she looked liked she came from a normal family. But before he could ask what she meant by that the car pad elevator gave way to a view of the Geo-Front.

"Whoa, so this is what a geo-front looks like, I must say I'm impressed." Shinji actually was impressed. While he has seen even more amazing things during his time, the fact that humanity at this level of technology was able to create this, well that was incredible.

'You're right about that.' Dawn thought as well.

"I agree; this is our secret underground base, NERV central. This city is the key to rebuilding our world, a fortress for all mankind." Misato said with pride in her voice.

A few minutes upon entering headquarters the two are still trying to get to their destination within the base. "Ugh, what on earth isn't this the right way?" Misato said in despair as she continued to check the map on where they were while they were in the moving platforms.

"Um, Misato, we have passed this area already." Shinji said.

"How do you know that?" Misato asked when she saw Shinji pick up a weird looking rifle (**Z-250 Light Rifle)** that he apparently left in place and then she saw the rifle dismantled itself and the pieces returned to his strange armor.

"You were saying?" Shinji asked as he smirked at her.

Misato realized he was right. "Ugh, ah man Ritsuko is going to kill me, I wonder where she is now anyway, so I can avoid her." Having enough, she then throws away the map. "I'm sorry Shinji I just not used to this place yet."

Shinji looked at her to give an assuring smile. "It's okay Misato. I'm sure we'll find our way to our destination somehow." That brightened Misato up a bit.

On another place inside the facility, an announcement was heard within some unknown room, asking. "Would the Chairperson of the 'E project' technical division 1, Ritsuko Akagi please contact Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi." The rest was not what Ritsuko needed to hear knowing that Misato was doing something stupid, again."I don't believe it, she is lost again?"

Misato and Shinji were now in an elevator trying to find to where they needed to go only to have the elevator doors open to one Dr. Ritsuko Akagi in a bright blue bathing suit that she got from another room with a white doctor trench coat over it. The blonde looked irritated at the purple haired beauty which got Misato little nervous to speak, "Uuhhh, hi there Ritsuko. How's it goin, hehe?"

Taking a step forward to the purple head she looked at her straight with Misato taking a step back with the elevator's door closing behind the doctor. "Why are you wasting my time 'Lieutenant Colonel'? Don't you know we're short on time and man power?"

With a little apology coming from said lieutenant colonel the doctor then turn her gaze from her to the tall man leaning back on the elevator, which shocked her.

"Um, Misato, who is this?" Ritsuko asked. Misato was about to answer the doctor's question when Shinji introduced himself.

"Good evening Doctor Akagi, the name is Shinji Keyes, formally known as Shinji Ikari." Shinji said.

Ritsuko was surprised at his introduction. She had read the reports of Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, but the boy, no man, in front of her was anything but an emotionally scarred boy.

"I was surprised as well. Apparently our dear Commander did not bother to check up on him after he sent him away. But yeah, after what he said, then according to the Marduk report, he's the Third Child." Misato said.

'Marduk? Wonder what that place is. And why did she call me Third Child? Does that mean that there are two more specific people in here?' Shinji thought.

'I will check on that later. While the computer system in this place is ancient compared to ours, I do not know if there is a chance that they might detect my intrusion.' Dawn thought back.

'Check that later. Right now we have more important things to worry about.' Shinji thought.

There were many thoughts going through Ritsuko's mind, one of them was on how she had been anticipating a small weak hearted child, yet that was the opposite of what was in front of her. She took notice of his armor, which seemed more advanced than anything they have at their disposal. She also took a look at his build and size; she was impressed that this man had a good strong healthy body way above the average.

"Hmmm, I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile to which he returned by saying.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Dr. Akagi." Shinji said.

"I must say I'm surprised by the way he is. I thought that not only was he a child, but that he would be just like his—I mean, like the commander. You know the gruff and unfriendly type." Misato said and quickly changed when she was about to say father to commander when she remembered what Shinji said about the commander, and she did not want him to get pissed.

The doctor 'hmm' her agreement while Shinji was going through his thoughts again on what Misato said about him, especially when he noticed that she quickly changed what she was about to say.

After the long elevator ride, the trio was currently on a small boat crossing through what looked like red water. During the ride, Shinji heard Misato and Ritsuko talking.

"So how's Unit 01 coming along?" Misato asked.

"It's currently going into refrigeration using the B typed equipment." Ritsuko answered.

"But will it activate? I mean, it hasn't worked before." Misato asked.

"The possibility of it actually activating is 0.0000000001, around here we just call it the '09 system'." Ritsuko said.

"So does that mean it won't even work at all?" Misato asked.

"Don't be insulting, it's '09' as in 'oni' a Japanese devil." Ritsuko answered back.

'I had even lower possibilities in my missions and managed to succeed in them.' Shinji thought.

'Yeah, and the irony of that is that I am the one that calculates those odds and you ignore them.' Dawn thought back.

"Well anyway, I suppose it's a bit too late to say 'sorry it doesn't work'." Misato says in a playful manner.

When the boat got to the dock, they quickly climbed some stairs and then reach for the door and enter the room. When they closed the door, the room was totally pitch black, but thanks to his augmentations, he could clearly see in dark, meaning Shinji was looking perfectly well at the thing that was in front of him.

Then the lights came back on, revealing him to be face to face with a giant purple horned head.

"Whoa, a giant robot. Nice paint job by the way. So what is it?" Shinji said, seeing as his own armor had the same colors.

Ritsuko was happy that he liked the paint job, seeing as she chose the design and paint of it. So she quickly answered him.

"Since you asked nicely, this is mankind's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope." Shinji looked at it more and could quite frankly say he was impressed; this is due to the fact that even the UNSC never could build a giant robot.

**(Eva Unit 1 is the Rebuild version) **

'What would I have given to have one of these during the war? Even one would have made all the difference.' Shinji thought.

'Yeah, one of these things would have made ground battles a whole lot easier, especially against Scarabs.' Dawn thought.

But yet Shinji couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the Eva, like he had seen it before but he could not place it. Shinji then spoke.

"So, this is what my 'father' has been working on, huh?" Shinji then heard a familiar voice that he did not want hear ever again.

"Correct." Shinji then looked up and saw his 'father'. "It's been awhile."

"It sure has." Shinji said in a calm, but cold demeanor to the man in front of him.

'Shinji you were right. Only a sentence from him and he is already giving out a bad vibe. He reminds me of Parangosky.' Dawn thought.

'You're right.' Shinji thought.

While not particularly showing it, Gendo was somewhat surprised that Shinji was not a child but an adult, an adult that radiated confidence and strength. He did not expect this. Shinji was supposed to be weak. But he just had to make sure that the scenario went ahead as planned. He then spoke.

"We're moving out." This surprises Misato.

"Moving out, but Unit 00 is still in cryo stasis. Wait a minute you're going to use unit 01?" Misato said.

Ritsuko simply replies. "There's no other way."

Misato quickly said. "Now wait a moment, Rei can't do it yet, she is injured. We don't have a pilot."

To which Ritsuko said. "We just received one."

"You're serious." Misato said.

Ritsuko then turns to Shinji. "Shinji Keyes, you will pilot it." Ritsuko said the last name he introduced himself instead of Ikari to gain some positive reception from him.

He then turned his gaze from his father to Ritsuko with a neutral look on his face.

"But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to sync with her EVA, it's impossible for him to do it, he just got here." Misato argued.

"He just has to sit in the seat, we don't expect more than that." Ritsuko said.

"But…" Misato tried to say but was cut off by Ritsuko.

"Listen defeating that angel is our ultimate priority, if we have someone who has a chance with synchronizing with the Eva, then we've got to risk it. You do understand that don't you 'lieutenant colonel Katsuragi'?" Ritsuko said all of that in a harsh and lectured tone that reminded Shinji and Dawn of mom/Dr. Halsey herself when she was serious.

Misato gave a 'Yes ma'am' to Ritsuko.

Shinji returned his gaze to his 'father', not liking what he was hearing at all. To Shinji it seemed like his 'father' only called him back to use him. Shinji decided to get more information out of the man.

"Before I do anything, at least let me know why you sent for me, I have better things to do then being at your beck and call like some lapdog, 'father'?" Shinji said still using a cold tone.

"You know why I sent for you." Gendo said.

"So basically I am a weapon to be called when needed?" Shinji said.

"Correct." Gendo said.

"I see you're still a bastard, one more question why'd you call me now?" Shinji said.

"Because I have a use for you now." Gendo said.

Both women were watching the conversation with interest, both wondering what will be the end result of it. Although, in Misato's case, she was actually worried that Shinji might kill his father. She remembers the weird looking rifle Shinji has stored in his armor, and she can say for certainty that Shinji will not hesitate to kill the commander.

"So let me get this straight, you say that apparently I am the only pilot in this place, when according to the lovely ladies right beside me, I am called the Third Child. So that would mean that that there are two more pilots. Now one must be this Ayanami girl and Misato said that she is injured, so I can come to the conclusion that the second pilot is not in this place. And let me guess, if I don't pilot this thing, then you will force the Ayanami girl to fight even though she is injured. Tell me I am wrong." Shinji said as he yelled out that last sentence.

Gendo stayed quiet for a moment and then answered.

"You are correct." Gendo said in a cold tone.

Everyone in the cage, including Ritsuko, was shocked at how blunt the Commander was at his response. Shinji then turned from shock to anger.

'That sick son of bitch. He doesn't care who he hurts, he just wants to get what he wants. I take back what I said, he is nothing like Parangosky; compared to him she looked like a bloody saint. ' Shinji thought.

'You're right about that Shinji. Now what are you going to do?' Dawn thought.

'Unfortunately, right now I don't have a choice; the Angel out there takes priority. I will deal with that man later. But that does not mean I can take advantage of this.' Shinji thought.

"Fine, I will pilot this thing, but not because you are ordering me to, but because it's the right thing to do and that protecting humanity is my duty. After this is over, we are going to go over some arrangements if I am to continue working for you." Shinji said, surprising everyone that he actually relented easy to the Commander, but with the tone he just used, it showed that he would not let anyone take advantage of him.

Gendo stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking about what his son just said. Deciding that while he would not have control of him, at least he would take care of the Angels until the time comes he would just get rid of him.

"Fine Third Child, you'll get what you want. Get to it." Gendo said as he left to go back to the command center.

"Bastard." Shinji said and then he turned toward both Misato and Ritsuko, who looked shocked at what just happened.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Shinji said as the people in the cage, who were in shock due to what they just saw, started to mobilize for launch upon receiving orders from Misato and Ritsuko.

**Some minutes later…**

Shinji was now sitting inside the cockpit of the Eva. Just before entering, he made his armor retract into a bracelet, leaving him wearing his dark blue under suit. **(the suits that Spartan IV use beneath their armors).**

'It's a good thing mom gave her newest prototype armor that allows me to put it into a bracelet instead of taking it off and leaving it out there. The last thing I need is Gendo gaining the armor and uncovering it's secrets.' Shinji thought.

'Yeah, there is no telling what he would do with it.' Dawn thought.

'You got that right. By the way, Dawn, have you finished scanning the Eva?' Shinji thought.

'I finished the scans, and let me tell you, whoever built it deserves to be called a genius.' Dawn thought in an exited tone.

'Okay, then. Now, seeing as the Eva is just like an armor, can you try to enter it?' Shinji thought.

'It's possible, but until you make a connection to it, I can't try. Let's wait and see.' Dawn thought.

'Okay, just tell me when you are ready.' Shinji thought as he then heard Ritsuko speak.

"Okay Shinji, we're going to fill the entry plug with LCL now. The LCL will allow you to breath directly into the lungs." The cockpit then quickly started to be filled with a red like blood liquid. Shinji was relaxed and when the liquid completely covered him, he took a breath, letting the liquid into his lungs.

"This stuff tastes like blood. So what does this thing exactly do besides letting me breath?" Shinji commented. Then in front of him, a screen appeared, showing Ritsuko.

"The LCL, otherwise known as 'Link Connection Liquid', oxygenates your blood, cushions impacts, and provides a neural link to the Eva, along with the A-10 clips on your head." Ritsuko said.

**(I been searching for what the bloody hell does LCL stand for, but apparently there is no official designation, so in this reality, that is the designation) **

"Okay, so all I have to do is basically synchronize with the Eva to make it move." Shinji said.

"Exactly, the higher the sync ratio, the easier it will be to move the Eva, in fact the Eva will feel like an extension of your own body." Ritsuko said.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Shinji said.

"The problem is that the more you sync with the Eva, the more you will sense what the Eva feels." Ritsuko said.

"Meaning?" Shinji asked.

"Meaning that if for example, if the Angel were to rip off your arm, you will literally feel it in your own body." Ritsuko explained.

"Yikes." Shinji did not like that at all.

"Yeah, so be careful. Now there is another reason why synchronizing with your Eva is important. Do you remember how the Angel was attacked by all those conventional weapons and he just shrugged them off. " Ritsuko said.

"Yeah I remember; I was standing there watching until Misato came to rescue me." Shinji remembered clearly the battle he watched first hand.

"Okay, now the Angel has a force field around him that we call an AT Field, which stands for 'Absolute Terror Field', don't bother asking who named it; we don't even know who came up with the term. Now with the AT Field, the Angel is literally immune to conventional weapons, so we can't kill the Angel that way. That is where the Eva comes in. The Evangelion is able to generate its own AT Field, meaning not only would you have a force field to protect you, but if you put two opposed fields against each other, they will cancel each other out, allowing you to harm the Angel." Ritsuko said.

"Interesting. So that means that the higher my sync ratio is, the more powerful my own AT Field will be?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Ritsuko said.

"Okay, so that covers my defensive capabilities. What do I have for offence?" Shinji said.

"Currently we only have one working Eva weapon, it's called the Progressive Knife or Prog Knife for short." At this, an image appears in front of Shinji showing him the knife. **(It's the Rebuild model)**

"The Prog Knife is a knife-type cutting weapon that is stored in your Eva's left shoulder pylon and is considered its basic armament. The blade of the knife vibrates at an extremely high frequency, allowing it to cut through objects at molecular level." Ritsuko explained.

"Whoa, that's a good knife." Shinji said.

'You got that right. In theory, that knife could pass right thought Elite shields with ease.' Dawn thought.

'Good thing Emile taught me how to use a knife with ease.' Shinji thought as he remember the countless and somewhat painful hours Emile made him practice with combat knives.

"Okay, that covers offense and defensive capabilities. Anything else?" Shinji asked.

"The last thing you should be aware of is the energy supply. Due to our level of technology, the best we have been able to come up with is a battery with only 5 minutes of power." Ritsuko admitted.

"You mean to tell me that the Eva will only last for 5 minutes!?" Shinji was surprised at this.

"Unfortunately it's true. That's why in order for the Eva to last more than 5 minutes, the Eva has to have a power cord connected to it from the back. So that means that while in battle, you have to be careful that your cable is not cut." Ritsuko said.

"Great, one more thing I have to worry about." Shinji said sarcastically.

"That's all the data you need for the battle. Now we are going to initiate the connection. Stand by." Ritsuko said.

"Roger." Shinji said as he started to feel different.

In the command center, the bridge bunnies are working on activating the Eva with Doctor Akagi.

"Doctor, I am receiving the first scans from the pilot. I am not sure, but these readings are strange." Maya said.

"What do you mean strange?" The doctor asked.

"What I mean Doctor is that if these readings are correct, then Shinji has had extensive genetic modifications." Maya said.

"Interesting, but we are short on time, we will examine this later. Is there any problem with the synchronization?" Ritsuko said.

"Actually man, it appears that not only are his genetic modifications improving the sync ratio, but that suit he is wearing is also helping. In fact I think that suit is even better than our plug suits." Aoba said.

**(I am going with the fact that if that suit is worn to help ease Spartans wearing their armors, then it should help with synchronizing with the Eva a whole lot easier.)**

"Seriously?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes ma'am." Aoba said.

"Final connections are open. Pilot is beginning to synchronize with Unit 1." Maya said.

A few minutes later, Maya screams. "Doctor, Shinji's sync ratio is at 100 percent." Everyone in the bridge, including the Commander, is shocked at this.

"Say what?" Misato said.

"What, impossible!" Ritsuko said.

"Just confirmed it ma'am, his sync ratio is stable at that place and there are no signs of contamination, all boards and harmonics are clear." Aoba said.

"Shinji is truly amazing." Ritsuko said.

"That boy- no, that man is something, huh Ikari?" Fuyutsuki said with a small smile on his face.

Gendo stayed quiet. Unknown to him or anybody in the command bridge, something happened inside Eva Unit 1 during the synchronization startup.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. If I got something wrong or it was not interesting, please tell me and I will rewrite it.**

**Please REVIEW.**

**Also, Happy New Year's Eve.**


	4. A Mother's Love and Launch

**Hello, there. This is the fourth chapter of my story. **

**I will say first that I am not good at describing things. Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**This chapter is not beta read. My beta reader is currently in the Navy, so I am still waiting for the beta read version. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story. This is for pure entertainment.**

**This also serves as a Mother's Day gift. **

**Publish date- 5/12/2013**

* * *

**While inside the Eva during the startup synchronization…**

'Dawn, have you connected to the Eva?' Shinji thought.

'I am just about to do that. One moment.' Dawn responded as she started to enter the Eva.

She just managed to enter the Eva when she suddenly felt being pulled inside without control.

'SHINJI' Dawn screamed as she was sucked in.

'DAWN' Shinji also screamed, but at that moment he felt his mind being pulled in as well.

After what appeared to be hours, Shinji awoke to find himself in what appeared to be countryside hill. Shinji started to move when he noticed that there was something in his chest. Looking down, he was shocked to find Dawn, unconscious, in his chest. But the thing that truly shocked him was that she was actually solid. Not hardlight solid, but flesh solid. Quickly getting over his shock, Shinji tried to wake her up.

**(I will say right now since I am not good at describing people, I decided to make Dawn look like one of my favorite female characters. Dawn looks like Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead.)**

"Dawn wake up." Shinji shook her.

Dawn's eyes open and she sees Shinji in front of her. She realizes where she is and quickly gets off Shinji.

"Shinji? What's going on? Where are we? And how did I get a body?" Dawn was babbling on with her questions. Shinji quickly got off the floor and hug her, trying to calm her down.

"Dawn, calm down. Look I don't know what exactly is going on, but we will figure it out." Shinji said.

Dawn then after a moment calmed down in Shinji's arms, but then she look down and she instantly turned completely red from blushing.

"Um, Shinji, look down." Dawn said while stuttering.

Confused at what she said, he looks down and realizes why Dawn was acting like she was. Both Dawn and he were completely naked. Shinji also completely turns red from blushing and as quick as lightning, the couple turn around each other, their backs connected to each other.

"Um, you look nice Dawn." Shinji said still blushing.

"And you look big Shinji." Dawn said also still blushing.

"Okay, look I don't know where we are and how the heck did we get naked, but we got to figure something out. If only I had my scale suit on." Shinji said when all of a sudden he was wearing his scale suit.

"Hey my suit is back." Shinji said in a surprised tone.

"What how?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, I just thought about it and it appeared. Why don't you try?" Shinji said.

"Okay, let me try." Dawn said as she concentrated and her regular clothes appeared on her.

**(Dawn is wearing the same clothes Catherine Halsey wore in the Halo film 'The Package')**

"Okay now that is one problem down, now to figure out where we are." Shinji said.

"Yeah we should, but Shinji seeing as I have a body right now and I don't know for how long, there is something I always wanted to do." Dawn said in nervous tone.

"What?" Shinji looked at Dawn.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Dawn said in a serious tone. "This." Dawn immediately jumped at Shinji and kissed him.

Shinji at that moment got surprised at what just happened, but after that moment, he gives in. For the first time they know each other, Dawn and Shinji were finally having their first kiss, even though it was in an unknown place. After a minute of kissing, the couple finally separate to take a breath.

"That was incredible." Dawn said with a face of being satisfied.

"Glad I don't disappoint." Shinji said with a smirk on his face.

"So um, what do we do now? How did we get here? Where exactly is here?" Dawn said as she looked around.

"You're currently inside the Eva. And this is my realm." A female voice said from behind the couple.

The couple turned around towards where the voice was and were shocked at seeing a woman with short light brown hair with dark eyes **(don't know if I got that description right. Someone please tell me), **wearing a lab coat, but she was transparent, like a ghost. But upon seeing her clearly, both Shinji and Dawn realized something. The woman looked like Shinji and more importantly, Shinji felt like he had seen her before.

"Who are you?" Shinji said with a tone of precaution.

"I don't blame you for not remembering Shinji, not when you lost me when you were so young." The woman said with a sad tone.

Shinji's memories were starting to clear more and then he realized why the woman was familiar. Shinji started to shake at the possible revelation. Dawn seeing how Shinji was reacting, she went to his side and put her arms around him.

"No it can't be he told me you died." Shinji said with his voice shaking.

"I did die, but not completely, and also I thought you of all people would not believe what that man says." The woman said.

"Mom?" Shinji asked.

With a small smile in her face she answered. "Yes Shinji, it's me Yui, your mother, at least your biological mother. I seen your memories and while I am sad that I was not able to raise you, I am happy that Catherine and Jacob became the parents you needed to grow up with." Yui said.

"But how are you here, he said you died. How can it be you?" Shinji asked.

"I was testing the early sync technology in Eva Unit 1 when there was an accident. I was absorbed by the Eva and as the years passed I became the Eva herself." Yui said.

"So basically you somehow became a giant robot?" Dawn asked.

"Yes dear, but unfortunately I still need a pilot in order to move and I made sure that only you Shinji could pilot me." Yui said.

"Me, but why?" Shinji asked.

"Well first, I was making sure that I could protect you, even if I was stuck here. Second it has to do with what your father has done." Yui said.

"My father, but what has he done? It can't be worse that what he has already done to me." Shinji said.

"Seeing as our time here is short, I will show you both the truth." Yui said as she got to the couple and placed her hands on their foreheads and let the knowledge go into their minds. At that moment, both Shinji and Dawn learned everything, from Second Impact, SEELE, The Evangelions, The Angels, to what Gendo has and is planning on doing.

The couple recoiled from the knowledge they received. The first one to recover was Shinji.

"THAT BASTARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CAUSED SECOND IMPACT. HE SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLED BILLIONS OF PEOPLE." Shinji screamed.

"Don't forget about SEELE, those bastards are thinking of doing a Third Impact, all for the sake to force humanity into a new evolutionary stage." Dawn said with anger in her voice.

"Let's not forget that my dear 'father' is also planning on doing his own Third Impact, all for the sake to be reunited with my mother, even if it costs the lives of everyone on the planet." Shinji said.

"Yes Shinji, your father has committed so many sins, he deserves to die. I don't know how he or SEELE are planning on enacting Third Impact, but both of you must prepare." Yui said.

"Don't worry mom. We will stop them. You can count on it." Shinji said.

"Yeah, it's our duty as UNSC officers to stop any and all threats to mankind, both from the outside and from within." Dawn said.

"Thank you two. And Shinji, once again, I am sorry that I was not there to take care of you. All I want you to know is that I am proud of everything you done." Yui said.

"You don't have to apologize for anything mom, you did- no, you are still doing your best at protecting me. That makes you a great mom. And I swear that I will find a way to get you out of here." Shinji said with determination in his voice.

Yui started to cry a little from hearing that her son did not hate her. "Thank you, Shinji. Don't worry as long as you are here I will do whatever it takes to help." Yui then turned to Dawn and spoke. "Dawn, please continue taking care of my little boy, because from what I seen he gets in so much trouble,"

"Hey." Shinji said but Yui ignored him.

"And you're the one that is able to keep him in line. Also you have my blessings." Yui said.

"Don't worry Miss Ikari; I will make sure he does not go overboard. And thank you for trusting me." Dawn said.

"You don't have to call me Miss Ikari, it makes me feel old. Just call me Yui. Well I guess our time is up. Don't worry; time here is faster than outside, so outside it's probably been only a few seconds." Yui said.

Shinji and Dawn felt like they were leaving, so Shinji spoke one final time before leaving.

"Take care mom." Shinji said as he disappeared.

"Bye Yui." Dawn said as she too disappeared.

"Bye. Till we meet again." Yui said as the landscape disappears.

Shinji then awoke inside the cockpit listening to the command deck preparing to launch him.

'Did that really happen? Did I really meet my mom just now?' Shinji thought.

'Yes Shinji, we met your mother. It was real.' Dawn thought.

'Thank god. Well, now that we know what is going on, let's prepare for what is coming. And now I know that I am not alone. I have you Dawn, and now my mom is also with me.' Shinji thought as he felt a kind sense of warmth inside the cockpit, signifying that his mother was with him all the way.

'Yeah, let's go show that Angel that you don't mess with a Spartan.' Dawn thought.

'Not just a Spartan, he will also have to deal with one of mankind's greatest A.I.'s and a Spartan's own mother.' Shinji thought as he heard Misato speaking to him.

"Shinji, how do you feel?" Misato asked.

"I feel great Misato. I am ready to face against that Angel with all my strength." Shinji said with a tone of confidence.

Misato hears this and realizes that the gamble might work.

"Well, I will take that as a sign that we will pull through this." Misato said.

"Let's do it." Ritsuko said.

"Begin the launch sequence." Misato ordered.

The EVA is moved to the launch pad and Shinji readying himself.

"Launch pad clear, all systems green, Evangelion ready for launch." Maya reported.

"Shinji you ready?" Misato asked.

"Ready to launch Ma'am." Shinji reported.

"Understood" Misato said as she then turns to the commander.

"Can we really do this?" Misato said.

"Of course, unless we defeat the Angels we have no future." Gendo said. Fuyutsuki then spoke.

"Ikari, are you absolutely certain." Gendo only smirks at this.

"EVA LAUNCH." Misato ordered.

The Eva then was launched upwards at fast speeds. Speeds that a normal person would have felt some pain, but since Shinji had experienced even greater speeds himself before, like dropping in on a planet only wearing his suit or through a Drop pod, this did not affect him. After what seemed like seconds, the Eva reaches the surface, arriving right in front of the Angel.

'This is it.' Shinji thought as he got ready for battle that is about to commence.

Back in the Command Center, Misato looks upon the battle worried.

'Shinji, don't get killed out there.' Those were her thoughts right before the battle began.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. If I got something wrong or it was not interesting, please tell me and I will rewrite it. Once I get the beta version I will post it. **

**Please REVIEW.**

**The part of Yui knowing what Gendo and SEELE are planning, she knows because I remember an episode where Gendo is talking to Unit 1 and I took the idea that Gendo tells to Yui like that all that he knows, like a confessional. **

**Also, Happy Mother's Day 2013. **


	5. Trailer: Genesis Rim

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. Sorry, this just came to me. **

**The following Trailer for this story is a current work in development. The story is a crossover between Evangelion and the upcoming movie 'Pacific Rim'. Right now I am using the information provided by the trailers and the prequel comic book. This trailer will change depending on what happens in the movie, which is to be released in July now. **

**Here, enjoy. Word, some sections of the trailer will jump to other situations:**

* * *

**(This is during NGE Episode 1) **

"The Angel just reached the edge of the city." Aoba said.

"How long until Unit 1 is ready to launch?" Misato asked.

"It will take approximately two hours ma'am. Pilot Ayanami is still injured and we don't know if Unit 1 will activate." Maya said.

"We don't have two hours. The Angel is literally at our doorstep." Misato said.

"We can't help Misato, the Eva it's our only weapon against it. The Third Child is missing and Asuka is still in Germany." Ritsuko said.

"Remind me whose idea was it to have our only available pilot on the other side of the globe when our pilot is currently incapable of piloting." Misato asked sarcastically.

Ritsuko just glared at Misato for that question.

"What the heck is that?" Misato asked as the entire bridge, including the ever stoic Commander, watched in shock at the screens, which were showing an unknown giant black robot appear out of nowhere and start attacking the Angel.

The Angel upon noticing the robot fired its signature laser beam at it. The robot dodged out of the way to its left and then, using what looked like a booster pack on its back, it ran toward the Angel, tackling it to the ground. The robot then proceeded to beat up the Angel, the robot someone was able to get through the AT Field the Angel had tried to deploy. After a few moments, the Angel again tried to shoot the robot with its right arm beam. The robot jumped out of way, dodging it but it scratch a bit of the armor. The robot then proceeded to deploy some sort of wrist fang blades from its wrists, and then ran toward to Angel.

"Ma'am, we are receiving a communication feed from the unknown robot. Should I patch it through?" Maya asked.

"Yes hurry." Misato ordered, willing to take the chance that maybe they have someone to fight the Angel now.

Instantly the main screen is changed to the inside of what looks like cockpit of the robot. The people in the bridge then notice the two people in the cockpit wearing a unique suit that is connected to a machine on their backs.

**(The cockpit looks like Gypsy Danger's own cockpit, the rebuilt version of it. Shinji and Asuka are wearing the same pilot suits that the main characters use.) **

"This is Shinji and Asuka Ikari, pilots of the Jaeger Fighter Unit Neo Genesis. We don't know what is going on around here but it looks like you could use some help." A male voice came from the one of the two people in the cockpit.

"Asuka? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Germany?" Misato asked, shocked at seeing her former ward piloting an unknown type of robot with the missing Third Child. What's more is the fact that she looked a lot older than what she is supposed to be.

"Do we know each other?" Asuka asked.

'What? How did Shinji get a something like that? Also, how did he get into contact with the Second Child? She is supposed to be in Germany. This does not match the scenario.' Gendo though, looking directly at the monitor, showing the battle between the Angel and the newly identified mech Neo Genesis.

Unknown to him, his scenario and that of SEELE's will no longer come true, since now the hunters from another world have come to hunt down the fallen angels and to cancel the apocalypse once again.

**From the studio that brought you Neon Genesis: Spartan, comes a brand new adventure. **

**Genesis Rim**

* * *

**Jaeger Unit Data: **

Name: Neo Genesis

County of Origin- Japan

Date of Launch- Unknown

Speed -10

Strength- 10

Armor- 10

Kaiju Kill Count- Unknown

Height- 80m (262ft)

Weight- 1,850 Tons

Classification= Mark-6

The Neo Genesis is the next generation Jaeger unit developed to replace Japan's first Jaeger unit.

The Genesis is also the first Jaeger to be equipped with an EMP shield, due to a Leatherneck's EMP generating capability.

For now, the design of the mech is as follows: the body of Striker Eureka, but the head looks like Tacit Ronin's. The color scheme of it it's completely black, with blue in some parts of its body.

Genesis' weapons are as followed:

Retractable 'sting blades' and 'fang blades' on both arms laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy (only one form of blade can be used at the time in each hand), and Brass Knuckles charged with ions for both hands. Missile launcher in its chest.

It is piloted by the married couple of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Ikari nee Langley.

* * *

The trailer background is as follows:

Just like in my Halo/Evangelion story, Shinji gets sent to the Rimverse at an early age, arriving during a Kaiju attack. Sometime passes and he later becomes a Jaeger pilot, along with meeting and marrying the Rimverse version of Asuka, whose personality is completely OC, I might also change her hair color to tell the Asuka's apart. For now, the trailer takes place after the movie, but as I said before, this is using the information from trailers and the comic book; this will change after I see the movie.

Another way this story might go is that Shinji, along with his Eva Unit 1, after getting sucked in by Leliel (the shadow angel), he gets sent to a The Between, where he meets my OC Carl, who pretends to be the Grim Reaper. He gives Shinji the mission of going to the Rimverse to stop the Kaiju. He upgrades his Eva to run on infinite power and gives his mother the ability to separate from the Eva at will and control the Eva when she is fused with it.

Shinji, who after a happy reunion with his mother, lands in the Rimverse during the attack that would have revealed the Jaeger program to the world. Shinji makes quick work on the Kaiju, killing it and two more of its brothers that appeared in the same area at the same time. Shinji earns worldwide recognition for what he did and while the Jaeger program did not get its big debut, with the help of Yui Ikari, the Jaegers get an upgrade.

Years later, Shinji with his wife, and quite possibly with other Jaeger units, get sent back to the Evaverse through the Angel that he was sucked in.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this, I will take any ideas. You can PM or review me.

Also, does anybody know how to put a new category into the site, just in case I am ready to publish the opening chapter after I see the movie.


End file.
